


Body Heat

by snapdragon76



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Canon Universe, Canon What Canon, Cuddling & Snuggling, DC Comics Rebirth, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Doing What DC Won't Do, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Naked Cuddling, New 52, Post-Ric Grayson, Ric Grayson Fix-It, Sharing Body Heat, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragon76/pseuds/snapdragon76
Summary: Nightwing is out on patrol. It's storming outside. Luckily he has someone to help him get dry.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by another fic I wrote in another fandom. No sex, just some nudity.
> 
> While I'm frustrated by DC not giving us DickBabs fans what we need, we turn to fic to give us what we want.

[ ](https://imgur.com/iMxVTV9)

It was getting late and the weather was getting worse. It was storming and raining hard and Barbara hoped Dick wasn’t getting too wet while out on patrol.

She’d finished her patrol early and headed back to their apartment to change out of her costume. Dick told her he’d be along shortly when he mentioned something about suspicious activity nearby. She asked if he needed backup and he told her he’d take care of it.

She peeled her costume off and hung it up over the bathtub so that it could drip dry. With their costumes, they had to be careful about how they cleaned them. Alfred always had a magic formula for cleaning their costumes and she’s yet to figure out what it was.

She wrung her scarlet tresses out and quickly braided it so that it would dry faster. She was too tired to bother with a hairdryer.

Once she dressed in comfortable clothes, she fixed herself a cup of tea and left a cup out for Dick for when he came back. 

Barbara moved over to the living room and curled up on the sofa and threw a blanket over herself. It was October and the weather was getting cooler and it made the rain colder as well. She hoped Dick wouldn’t be out too long and lessen his chances of catching a head cold or, worse, pneumonia.

She was engrossed in the book she borrowed from the library when she heard the window open. She looked up and saw the love of her life crawl through the window, dripping wet.

“Look what the cat dragged in,” she joked as she went to get a towel.

“Haha,” he said, dryly.

She threw the towel over him and tried to squeeze out as much of the water from his costume as she could as to not drip all over the floors. 

“Come on, let’s get this off so you don’t get sick,” she said as she led him towards their bedroom.

“You just can’t wait to get me naked, can you Babs?” he said, puckishly.

Barbara smiled in spite of herself.

“I’m more concerned with you getting pneumonia than ogling you, Bird Brain,” she jested in return.

Dick grinned that lopsided grin of his that always made her weak in the knees.

They reached the bedroom and Barbara took his domino mask off and was able to look into his bright blue eyes. She always loved his eyes. They were such a rich, deep blue. They reminded her of Sapphires. 

Dick wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He gave her several deep kisses before she broke away.

“I’m pretty chilly, Babs. I need to keep warm…” 

His eyes actually twinkled. Damn him.

She grinned, “First thing’s first. Let’s get you out of this.”

He waggled his eyebrows. “Oooh, frisky.”

She swatted his shoulder and reached for the seam of the top of his costume and began to peel it off of him. He had taken his gloves off and raised his arms obediently so she could take the top off with relative ease. Being wet, the material tends to stick to the skin. 

Her fingers brushed against his taut abdominal muscles and she tried to push down the fire that was slowly growing inside her belly. She never tired of admiring him. She may have allowed her fingers to drift down to where the v-shaped furrow of muscle that graced his waist.

He knew what she was doing, the jerk, and he smirked again and captured her lips with his. She dragged her fingers through his shaggy, damp, sable locks and leaned into the kiss. Reluctantly she broke away.

“Mmmm, we can’t right now. I have to make sure you’re all dry first,” she said. She could see him deflate slightly.

Dick still held her in his muscular arms. 

“If you say so…”

“OK, off with the pants, loverboy.”

“Oooh!”

Barbara smirked and helped him take his boots off as he worked on removing the bottom half of his costume. 

“I should have you undressing me more often. Too bad I missed being able to undress you earlier,” he remarked.

“Maybe next time,” she responded.

“Don’t tease me now.”

Barbara laughed. Dick always had this way of making her laugh. It was one of the things she loved about him.

Once she got his bottoms off, she moved to the bathroom and hung his costume over the shower alongside hers to drip into the tub.

She came back out of the bathroom to find Dick sitting on the edge of the bed with a towel over his head, drying his hair. And nothing else.

She tried with all of her willpower to keep focused on the wall behind him and not openly gawk at his nakedness. It’s not like she hadn’t seen him naked before, but she always felt a sense of embarrassment since she’s known him since they were teenagers. 

Still, it never stopped her from admiring him and having him make love to her and it never stopped him either. He was breathtaking for sure. She understood why so many women, and a number of men, were so taken with him. He was a maiden’s fantasy, with his athletic and muscular build; his dazzling blue eyes; his beautiful head of thick, black hair; his chiseled jawline; those full lips; and his charming personality.

He looked up at her and she was struck by how boyish he looked with the towel over his head, grinning at her. She walked over to him and stood in between his knees.

Dick reached up and wrapped his hands around her waist and looked up into her jade green eyes.

“How did I ever get so lucky as to be able to come home to you?” he told her, his eyes softening.

Barbara placed her hands on his broad shoulders.

“I think I’m the lucky one. I managed to fall in love with my best friend. And he’s kinda cute, too,” she said tenderly.

She leaned down to kiss him when she heard his stomach growl. She giggled.

“Let’s see if we can get that taken care of,” she said before noticing his growing erection. “Maybe later we’ll take care of the other thing too.”

He released her and threw her a wink. She took the towel and tossed it in the hamper before walking to the kitchen to fix them a bite to eat. It was late, so she decided on something light, like soup and sandwiches. 

Once she finished, she placed the food on a tray and added a hot cup of tea and some aspirin to it so that Dick wouldn’t get sick after being in the cold rain.

Barbara entered the bedroom and saw that Dick had settled in under the covers and was propped up on pillows against the headboard.

“Dinner in bed? How’d I get so lucky?” he said gleefully.

“Don’t get used to it, Hunk Wonder,” she retorted.

He grinned again.

She set the tray in front of him and sat on the edge of the bed and started eating her sandwich. Dick tucked into his soup and ate it pretty voraciously. 

His damp hair was beginning to curl a little and Barbara noted how much longer it had gotten. She always liked his hair somewhat longer. Just not in the ridiculous rat tail he’d worn it once many years ago. She told him as much too. Luckily it was a short-lived style.

He looked up at her.

“What?” he asked.

She reached over and ruffled his hair. “I like how long your hair’s gotten. I didn’t like it when they had to shave it at the hospital, but I know why they had to do it.”

Dick smiled softly. There had been a lot of tension when he’d lost his memories after being shot in the head. He’d broken away from his family and lived life as Ric, leaving everything about Dick Grayson behind. He later found out that the memories he thought he had were implanted by the Court of Owls because they wanted to turn him into one of their Talon assassins. It almost worked until his old memories came rushing back and he was able to break away from the Court and try to make sense of everything. After a confrontation with the Joker, he was able to make sense of everything again and he returned to being Nightwing… and he returned to Barbara. 

“Yeah, I feel more like myself again. But don’t worry, no more rat tails.”

Barbara laughed, “Good! Or else you’d be sleeping on the sofa!”

Dick laughed as well. “Oh, I believe it!”

They finished their meal and Barbara took the tray back into the kitchen and cleaned things up and put the dishes in the dishwasher and wiped down the counters.

She returned to the bedroom and saw Dick had settled into the bed and turned the lights off. He had the covers up over him.

Barbara shed her clothes and crawled into bed clad only in her panties. She wiggled next to Dick and snuggled up to him. He usually gave off plenty of body heat, but he was a little chillier than usual. She cozied up to him even more.

“Mmmm, feeling a little frisky, babe?” he said, not hiding the amusement in his voice.

“You were out in the pouring rain for hours, Dick. It’s important to conserve body heat.”

He moved his arm and tucked her closer to him and she rested her head on his chest. She placed a hand on his pec and settled in. He, in turn, placed a hand on her ass and gently squeezed her cheek. He kissed her on the forehead.

“This is pretty nice, I must say,” he said softly.

“Yes, it is.”

Then the two of them slipped into oblivion with the sounds of the thunderstorm lulling them to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! Comments and feedback are always welcome!!


End file.
